One Piece: Ruler Of The Sea
by kingleviathan
Summary: Luffy ate the Goro Goro no Mi instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi gaining the power of lightning which he decides to use to accomplish his dream of becoming ruler of the sea.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Luffy ate the Goro Goro no Mi instead of the Gomu Gomu no Mi and decides that he will become the Captain of a pirate crew and be known as the ruler of the seas. The main change in this fanfiction from the cannon is that he eats a more powerful fruit but there are also some other changes that will become more obvious in future chapters. **

**One point I'd like to make is that Luffy will not be the complete idiot he is in cannon, my explanation for this is that as a rubber man Luffy's brain would have been unable to operate properly, being made of lighting would work the opposite way and instead increase his ability to think. Luffy will still keep a lot of his personality but will also be a lot more serious, similar to how Ace is.**

**Now onto the story, make sure to review and tell me what you think.**

Prologue: Romance Dawn

Creaking sounds could be heard as the tall, muscular man known as Enel walked across the aged wood of the ship that he had discovered on a fading cloud.

The sight of a ship sentenced to cloud drifting, like this one was, wasn't unusual and normally something that no one would take notice of. This ship was an exception because it had been giving off a weak signal that only Enel had been able to detect with his mantra.

The signal that he had felt was that off a Devil Fruit, something that had given Enel enough cause to risk appearing on the lone cloud. The risk being that very soon the cloud would disappear.

'I don't have much time; I'll have to be fast'

Rushing thought the ship Enel came upon two chests and using his mantra was able to determine that they both held Devil Fruits.

The man's excitement at finding the rare items was interrupted when the ship began shaking, caused by parts of the cloud it was residing on fully disappearing. Knowing he had to get out now Enel grabbed one of the chests at random and smashed his way out of the ship, exiting from it just before it fell.

Enel had achieved a great victory this day; he had escaped death and gained a Devil Fruit, and hopefully a power that would allow his plans to come to fruition. With this power all that he would required now were supporters, that could take a few years but it didn't matter, at most it would take four years to gather strong enough allies.

**Skip**

A seven year old black haired boy named Luffy stood at the front of the boat that was captained by the man he looked up to the most in the world, the pirate Red Haired Shanks.

"Hey Luffy! What're you up to now!"

Holding a knife in the air Luffy shouted, "Hmph! I've had it with you guys! Now you'll have to take me seriously! This is how tough I am!"

Thinking the boy was just playing another one of his games, Shanks laughed and encouraged him.

"Get it over with. Whatever it is..."

Whatever the pirates thought Luffy was going to do it certainly didn't involve the boy thrusting the knife into his cheek, just below his left eye.

"Aaargh!"

"You Idiot! What did you do that for?"

An hour later the pirates sat in the tavern, which had become like a second to home to them, with Luffy whose left cheek now had a bandage on it.

"A toast to Luffy's... courage, and to our next voyage."

The drinking on the part of the pirates that followed was not unusual for them, in fact a scene like this could be seen after every voyage that the pirate crew had made so far.

At the front of the tavern sitting next to Captain Shanks, Luffy was laughing, although he still had tears in his eyes from the pain he had felt.

"It didn't hurt a bit."

This statement was obviously so fake that Shanks could stop himself from pointing it out, "Liar! That was a foolish thing to do!"

Despite being yelled at Luffy kept the smile on his face.

"I'm not the least bit afraid of getting hurt. Take me with you on your next voyage. I want to be a pirate to."

The booming laughter that followed from Shanks covered the entire bar, "You a Pirate? Impossible!"

Luffy attempted to immediately respond to this comment but found it impossible as Shanks had started explaining his reasoning.

"Luffy do you know why we call you 'Anchor'?" Shanks asked referring to the shirt he had given the boy, "Because you can't swim, what good is a pirate who can't swim."

It was a lie on Shanks part as many pirates were unable to swim but Luffy didn't need to know that.

The many attempts the boy made after this to get himself into the crew included him promising he wouldn't fall overboard, boasting that his punch was a strong as a pistol and attempting to get Shanks own crew to side with him.

Unfortunately all this was countered by the Captain when he offered Luffy milk, tricking the boy into proving that he was still a kid and not ready to become a pirate.

Refusing to admit he was too young, Luffy continued to try to get other members of the crew to stand up for him, even the first mate Ben Beckman, who tried to explain in vain that Shanks was just looking out for the crew.

Realising that he was having no effect on Shanks, Luffy sat down and began eating his favourite food, meat.

Soon after Luffy had finished eating his meat the door to the tavern opened and the leader of the mountain bandits, Higuma the bear, entered.

Not interested at all in the new entrant to the room Luffy began looking for some desert and found some in an open chest on the bench. Inside the chest was a weird looking fruit that Luffy had never seen before, it had the appearance of an apple but was larger and coloured yellow.

Whilst Luffy marvelled at the fruit wondering what it tasted like, Higuma walked up to the counter and slammed his hand down on it.

"Don't worry, were not here to mess up the place, just sell us ten barrels of grog and we'll injure only the bare minimum."

"I'm sorry." Makino apologised, hoping that the bandits wouldn't be too angry, "I just ran out of liquor."

Confused, Higuma looked around the tavern, eyes stoping on the pirates glass, "That's strange, what're all these pirates drinking?"

"It's true. I just served the last of it to them."

Having heard the conversation, Shanks grabbed his bottle of the table and offered it to the man.

"I feel kind of guilty; we must have drunk up all the liquor, why don't you have this? It's still unopened."

Higuma simply looked at the peace offering in silence, before launching his right arm into the bottle, smashing it and leaving bits of glass and liquor over everything that had been near it, including Shanks. The sound of the glass breaking brought a silence to the bar, a rare occurrence for the pirates.

Luffy, who had been trying to get the bad taste of the fruit out of his mouth, stared with wide eyes and mouth open, believing that the mountain bandit had just brought doom upon himself.

Still holding his fist outward, Higuma began ranting about how one bottle wasn't enough but Shanks ignored him. When Shanks knelt down to start cleaning up the mess Higuma, angry at having received no limit, drew his sword and swept it across the bar, causing more damage and knocking Shanks backwards.

Having finished degrading the pirates Higuma left the bar leaving Shanks sitting against the counter drenched in alcohol and covered in glass.

The first to react after the incident was Makino who knelt down next to Shanks to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, no harm done." Shanks answered with a smile on his face.

"Har Har Har Har! He go you good Cap'n!"

"He got you good!"

The great laughter of the pirate crew filled the bar; in fact the only person not laughing was Luffy who was shaking in anger.

"You think this is funny!" Luffy bellowed, his voice interrupting the laughter, "He made you look like a weakling! Why didn't you fight him! What kind of man would let himself be treated like that and then laugh about it! You're a disgrace to pirates!"

Having heard the boys' tirade, Shanks looked at the boy before placing his straw hat on his head and explaining.

"When you grow up kid, maybe then you'll understand. All he did was get some grog on me. Needless killing doesn't make you a man."

Unfortunately for Shanks, Luffy didn't seem to care for his explanation, choosing instead to walk away from the Captain.

"Hey where are you going?" Shanks asked, noticing the boy had turned towards the door.

"To go find a real role model." Luffy retorted back.

Smiling at how the boy was acting, Shanks reached out and grabbed the boys arm in an attempt to pull him back. For a few seconds the Red Haired Captain managed to hold Luffy in place, that was until the part of the arm the man was holding turned to lightning, shocking Shanks and making his arm go temporarily numb.

Luffy stood mouth wide open in shock, not able to react to a part of his arm having turned into an element, unsure of what had caused it.

The pirates on the other hand weren't so confused immediately having an idea of what had caused it.

"Was that?"

"You don't think?"

Shanks, who had just finished shaking the numbness from his arm was quickly coming to the same conclusion as them.

'It looked like his arm transformed, and it felt like lightning, how... oh no."

"Lucky check the chest now!" Shanks yelled, hoping that he was wrong.

Lucky Roo, a rather large man, immediately grabbed the chest that contained the treasure that they had placed on one of the tables. The entire crew attention focused on Lucky as he opened the chest only to find that it no longer held anything.

"It's gone Cap'n. The Goro Goro no Mi we stole from the enemy ship isn't here."

"What!" Yelled the crew who knew what the contents of the chest was worth.

"Luffy! You didn't eat this did you?" Lucky had pulled out a picture of a yellow apple and was now showing it to the boy.

"Oh that, Yeah. I ate that for dessert." Luffy replied nodding and sticking his tongue out in disgust, "I'm not sure what it was but it tasted terrible."

Before he even knew what happened, Luffy found himself being shaken roughly by Shanks who for the first time was showing anger at Luffy.

"That was the Goro Goro no mi!** (1)**" The Captain yelled at Luffy, "Anyone who eats it has the sea turn against them. You might have received a power from this but you'll never be able to swim for the rest of your life."

Luffy wasn't exactly sure what the man was talking about, but he did understand one part of it, the 'you'll never be able to swim again' part.

"You Idiot!" For the first time Luffy didn't think Shanks was joking.

**Skip**

A few weeks after Luffy ate the Devils Fruit, the mountain bandits came back to the village when the pirates were out on a voyage. This wouldn't have been too much of a problem if Luffy in anger over how Higuma was talking about the pirates hadn't insulted the bandits, invoking their anger.

It was lucky for the village that the pirates returned and stopped the mountain bandits before too much damage could be done. Luffy however was not so lucky, being kidnapped by the lone survivor of the bandits Higuma, and thrown into the sea where he almost drowned.

To make matters worse, shortly after Luffy entered the water a Seaking appeared, eating Higuma before turning his attention towards the struggling boy. As the gigantic sea creature launched itself, Luffy found himself being pulled out of the way, hearing a crunching sound and noticing that he was no longer drowning.

Shanks had saved Luffy, sacrificing his arm so that the boy could live, and Luffy had learnt why Shanks refused to bring him along on the pirate's voyages. Luffy now knew that the sea was far too dangerous for him at the moment and that men like Shanks were the ones who could live on the sea, because they recognised those dangers.

This would be the last lesson the Luffy learnt from Shanks because soon after the Captain and his crew made the decision to leave the island for good.

"So you're not coming back after this voyage." Luffy said, showing no sign of sadness at the news that he wouldn't have the pirate crew around anymore.

The now one armed Captain nodded, "That's right, we've used this village as a base for too long now, are you sad that we're leaving?"

"Yeah I'm sad, but I won't ask you to take me with you"

Shanks smiled at that, happy that he had managed to get through to the stubborn boy, "That's good because you're still too little. Besides there's no way that you could become a pirate anyway."

This was to Shanks the last time he could tease the boy, so he had expected Luffy to act like he always did and start yelling how he would become a pirate and how he would become stronger then Shanks. So Shanks was surprised when Luffy instead of yelling furiously, spoke calmly.

"I will become a pirate. I'm weak at the moment but I'll become stronger by training this lightning power I now have. When I'm strong enough I'll leave this island and gather a strong crew and we'll become the strongest pirate crew in the world."

"You'll have the strongest crew in the world huh?" Asked Shanks surprised how serious the boy was acting, it was much different from the boy from a few weeks ago, "So I guess that means you're going to be the pirate king."

"Maybe I will." Shrugged Luffy looking thoughtful, "I don't really care what they call me, just as long as everyone in the world knows who I am. If they call me the pirate king, that's all right, although I don't care if they call me Monkey D Luffy, just as long as they realise that I'm the ruler of the seas."

For a moment Shanks was silent, as was his crew, watching Luffy in amazement at the claims the boy had made. Meanwhile Luffy had stopped acting so serious and had begun smiling again which brought Shanks out of his silence.

"So you're going to be the ruler of the seas, huh." Shanks stated, while he reached up to the straw hat on his head and placing it on the boys head, "Well then, do me a favour; keep this hat safe for me."

It was a simple act, the gift of a hat, but Shanks knew that by doing so he encourage Luffy to continue with his dream and ensured that Luffy would come to find Shanks when he was stronger.

"That hat means a lot to me; promise that you'll give it back someday, when you become a great pirate."

Walking toward his ship for the first time without his hat, Shanks made sure to stop next to his first mate who told him, "That kids going to make something of himself."

"Yeah." Shanks answered looking at Ben, "He's going to be powerful one day. If he's an example of what's to come in this age then we better start working on becoming stronger ourselves, otherwise we'll just be forgotten."

Ben was confused about his Captain last comment but decided not to question him, "Are we heading straight to the New World from here?" 

"Yes, there's something I need to discuss with Whitebeard."

**Skip**

Red Haired Shanks and Whitebeard Edward Newgate sat on the deck of the Moby Dick alone, drinking alcohol.

Hooked up to medical equipment as he was, Whitebeard didn't look like a man who should be out of bed, but he still didn't seem to have angry trouble taking a large gulp of the liquor before placing the container on the ground.

"Well kid why have you come here, does it have anything to do with your missing arm."

Rubbing the stump with his left hand, he shook his head, "No, my arm isn't the reason for my visit."

Taking a drink from his container Shanks continued, "I'm here for two reasons, the first is because of something I saw in East Blue, the second because of what happened when I re-entered the Grand Line."

Whitebeards aged face crinkled in thought as he looked at Shanks before he gestured to the man, "If it's important enough for you to come all the way to my ship, then you better tell me."

"When I was in East Blue I met a kid who wanted to be a pirate, he spent a lot of time with my crew and I grew to like the kid, as I was leaving the island he lives on he told me that he was going to become ruler of the sea."

"Fufufu." Whitebeard laughed, surprised that Shanks would tell him about a little kid's dream, "Ruler of the sea, that's my title. Have you come here to tell me that this kids a threat to me?"

"Actually I have, you see while I was staying on the kids island, he ate the Goro Goro no Mi."

The booming laughter immediately stopped and the older man face no longer held a smile, "You let a kid eat the Goro Goro no Mi, I'm surprised that you didn't keep it for yourself. In any case surely this isn't enough to warrant a visit from you, is there something about this kid you haven't said yet."

"No, I just wanted to tell you to watch out, it's not my fault if you don't listen. Anyway there's another reason I'm here. While I was staying on one of my islands, I was approached my three men who claimed to be pirate captains. They were saying something about being part of a group of pirates that were working together and that they would like if I, one of the Yonkou, would join them. I had to hurt them badly before they left, they didn't seem to like my answer of no; do you know who they are?"

"I wouldn't worry about them, they're just a bunch of weaklings that couldn't make it on their own and are now calling themselves Juusan Kaizokutaii. (**2)** I'm guessing they'll probably all be dead in a year."

Shanks disagreed with this analysis, from what he had seen of the men who had attacked him this new group wasn't something that was just going to go away.

"Well it appears I was wrong coming here old man, looks like I have nothing important to talk about that you're interested in, I suppose I'll just leave, I hope you enjoyed to booze." Shanks said, disappointed that the old man didn't seem to care about what he had been told.

Leaving the Moby Dick, Shanks stood on his own ship and began the voyage back to one of his islands, Whitebeard may have decided to ignore the New Age but Shanks would be prepared.

**Skip**

_Ten years later_

Luffy sat in his dinghy, having set off to sea after saying goodbye to his home just an hour ago, attempting keep his boat on course. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going but he did know that the way he was going was the right way, call it instinct.

Had he sailing in the direction that he was heading in then he would have come to land on an island, unfortunately at this time the Seaking that was known by the locals as the Lord of the Coast emerged from the water.

The waves created by the creature knocked the boat and set it on a new course, of course that didn't stop the water monster from launching itself at what it saw as food.

Smiling as the beast attack, Luffy clenched his fist, pulled his arm back and threw a punch yelling, "Rakurai!"**(3)**

Luffy's fist didn't come anywhere close to hitting the creature but the lightning that launched itself off the fist did, knocking the creature far back and causing it to become immobile.

However the short lived victory of Luffy didn't last long as he almost immediately came upon a whirlpool.

'I can't swim and this dinghy isn't going to be of much use, I wonder if I can transform myself long enough to get to land.'

Through an amazing stroke of luck Luffy didn't have to attempt the difficult feat as at that moment a barrel hit the boat providing way out.

Quickly jumping into the barrel, Luffy closed the lid and waited as he was tossed from side to side, wondering what would happen next.

Nobody would have known that the young man currently inside the barrel would one day become known as Straw Hat Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ruler of the Seas.

**Skip**

(1) The Goro Goro no Mi is the Logia Devils Fruit that allows the user to turn his body into and create lightning.

(2) Thirteen Pirate Captains

(3) Rakurai means Lightning Bolt. Luffy can use this attack by either punching or kicking; sending a bolt of lightning towards whatever he aimed his attack at.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think as well as if you have any ideas. Feel free to make suggestions on what Luffy should wear as at the moment I just have him wearing his cannon clothes and I want to change that before the Grand Line.**


	2. Chapter 1: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

**A/N: Thank you to all those who have reviewed, sorry about the long wait.**

Chapter 1: Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro

Near an uninhabited island a pirate ship, displaying a simple jolly roger, a sidewards skull with a heart in its middle, was anchored. This ship belonged to the large ugly woman, who was carrying a massive iron mace in one hand while she was feeling the top of the ships rail with her other hand.

"Why is there dust on my ship?" The woman asked showing her finger, which now had dust on it, to everyone around her.

The men who made up her crew having heard her ask the question immediately threw their hands up in defence and began sputtering excuses.

"Pardons Lady Alvida, we thought that we had already cleaned the ship."

"We'll personally clean the entire ship again, just please-"

Alvida cut the man's words off before he could finish already knowing what he had been about to say, "Please what?"

The rest of the crew on the deck having heard what the man had said had already moved away from him, knowing that he had sealed his own fate.

"Please, not the iron mace! I don't want to die!"

**Wonk!**

The man collapsed, his own blood pooling around him, having been whacked by the weapon that the crew had grown to be greatly afraid.

Finished dealing with the man who had angered her, the woman known as Lady Alvida walked away from the mess that she had caused and approached her cabin boy Coby, a weedy pink haired boy who wore glasses.

"Coby. Who is the fairest throughout all the seas?"

"W-why you are Lady Alvida, no one compares to you." Coby stuttered trying to keep himself smiling as Alvida kicked her feet into his face, ordering him to shine her shoes.

When Alvida grew tired of how long the boy was taking to finish his job she kicked him, causing him to fall backwards and bleed a few drops of blood from his mouth and nose.

"If you've got time to grovel then you've got time to scrub the toilet!"

"Yes Milady! Right away..."

While heading for the toilets Coby came across a barrel that had washed ashore, from its weight he guessed that it was full and so he began rolling it towards the storage area.

"What's that Coby? Did a barrel of rum wash up?" Asked one of the men who was standing with two other members of the crew.

"Y-yeah and it's not empty. I wasn't sure what to do with it."

Realising that Alvida wouldn't know about this extra barrel of rum, and that they could drink it without punishment, pushed Coby out of the way and gathered around the barrel.

**Crash!**

Lightning erupted from within the barrel causing fragments of the barrel to launch themselves outwards, knocking the three men out of the room. The barrel destroyed, Coby was left watching as a boy who was wearing a straw hat stood up, occupying the same position the barrel had moments ago.

"I guess I must have drifted ashore, I wonder where I am?"

Coby didn't have time to answer the boy's question as he and the boy from the barrel were blasted out of the storage are by Alvida's club.

* * *

Sitting on the boat that he and Luffy had taken after Alvida's defeat, Coby couldn't help but smile about being free from Alvida and not having to live in fear of her anymore.

After the two boys were thrown from the storage area they had talked with Luffy immediately giving his name and asking where he was. Coby still being in shock at what had transpired had explained that they were on an island controlled by Alvida and had gone on to explain how he was practically a slave to her and that he dreamed of becoming a marine.

Luffy had suggested that Coby leave the island with him and when Alvida found them and attacked Luffy had retaliated shocking her with his devil fruit powers, which had greatly surprised Coby, before turning to Alvida's crew and demanding that they give him a boat, and that was how Luffy and Coby had ended up on a small boat with Coby trying to navigate to an island.

When they finally arrived at an island they headed for a restaurant since they had not had food since they had left Alvida's island. After sitting down and eating, Luffy asked Coby what he would do now to which he replied, "Well there's a Marine base here so I could enlist, and apparently this is where the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro is being kept."

Plates dropped to the floor and everyone in the restaurant looked at the two boys causing Coby to whisper, "I guess we shouldn't mention his name out loud."

Luffy looked thoughtful for a moment before laughing, "Shishishi, if this Zoro can get a reaction like this from people then he must really be strong, I'm definitely going t have to ask him to be a part of my crew."

"Well just be careful because I saw a notice that said that there's someone called Captain Morgan at this base."

The sound of plates smashing on the floor as well as the people in the restaurant looking at him again caused Coby to become extremely confused over why they would react this way to the name of a marine.

* * *

In front of the Marine fort Roronoa Zoro was tied to a cross, with his arms and waist bound by rope to the wood Zoro could only move his legs. The heat of the sun shining on him was starting to get to him and he couldn't help but contemplate the stupidity of what he was doing.

'I'm doing this for a good reason.' Zoro remembered, he had no choice but to do this.

In truth he knew that he did have a choice, he didn't have to do this, but he couldn't allow let anything happen to that little girl or anyone else who was innocent, he was just to kind of person, even if he didn't want to admit it.

Feeling tired and wanting to escape from the burning sun Zoro attempted to go to sleep, something made hard by the heat and the pain he felt through his body. As he began drifting off to sleep he heard a voice coming from the other side of the wall that surrounded the Marine base.

"So he's Zoro, huh? Looks to me like those ropes are pretty easy to break."

The way the man said the last part made it seem like he thought that Zoro could just escape, well to be truthful he probably could if he wasn't starving and in pain from being tied up in the sun for days, but even if he was able to escape it would just go against his purposes for taking this punishment in the first place.

Thinking it over again Zoro realised that the man's words could also suggest that the man was thinking about helping Zoro escape which made no sense, why would anyone want to help a criminal escape when that criminal is also known for hunting down other criminals.

"S-stop joking around! If you free him, he could make a mess in the town and even kill you."

So apparently he was right, the first man was apparently thinking about freeing him. Opening his eyes in hopes of seeing the man who intended to free him on the other side of the wall, he was surprised to see a black haired man wearing a straw hat standing directly in front of him.

Zoro heard the second voice he had heard yelling at the man in front of him who he assumed was the first voice he had heard, apparently called Luffy, and he attempted to give off enough killing intent to scare the man into leaving.

Rather than leave Luffy looked straight at Zoro and smiled, Zoro couldn't understand why anyone would smile when faced with killing intent and he couldn't help but wonder who the man was.

Tired of Luffy studying him, Zoro asked, "Why are you here? You shouldn't be here; if you don't leave soon the Marine's will catch you."

"I'm looking for people to join my pirate crew." Luffy answered with a smile on his face.

"Pirate, that's too bad, although it doesn't look like you have much of a crew."

"I don't, not at the moment anyway, but I will soon and I would like you to be the first to join my crew."

For a moment Zoro looked surprised, that look however was soon replaced by a look of anger, "I'd never become a pirate, don't you know that I'm a pirate hunter?"

"I do, but all that proves is that you're strong and that you enjoy taking down powerful enemies, if you come with me you'll be able to face as many strong people as you want."

Zoro was quiet in response, being a part of a pirate crew would allow him to find strong people easier, but he wouldn't hurt people, he wouldn't become a monster.

Seeing that Zoro was in deep thought, Luffy began walking towards the Marine base causing Zoro to yell out, "Where are you going?"

"I can see that you're thinking it over so I'll give you some time to think. Meanwhile I've heard that you're a swordsman so the Marine's have probably holding your weapons in their base, so I figured I'd get them for you so that we can leave quickly when you make your decision."

Luffy resumed walking towards the Marine base leaving Zoro in deep thought, thinking over what he should do.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think as well as if you have any ideas.**


End file.
